Não são apenas rosas
by SuperCot
Summary: Segunda fic, agora tem mais de um capítulo! *-*
1. Chapter 1

Tudo bem, eu acho que essa fic está bobinha, mas eu não tinha nada para fazer na escola, e minha amiga pediu para postar aqui. Eu juro que não sei de onde isso surgiu, eu sinceramente AMO o personagem Aphrodite de Peixes, mas não consigo deixar ele macho rs.

Aqui vai, minha segunda fic envolvendo o Cavaleiro de Peixes. 33

**Não são apenas rosas.**

Era cedo, e eu mal podia acreditar no que estava acontecendo. O belo italiano estava em minha cama, sim, Máscara da Morte e eu passamos a noite inteirinha juntos, mas não pensem nenhuma besteira, somos amigos, e isso não tem nada demais, ou será que tem? Enfim, eu tinha que acordá-lo para podermos treinar, mas ele tinha um sono muito pesado. Dei umas risadinhas por causa dos roncos dele, mas voltei a sacudi-lo, querendo que ele despertasse.

- Mask, acorda! Estamos atrasados! – Eu disse, e para a minha surpresa, ele acordou.

- Arg, _io_ dormi aqui? – Ele perguntou com uma voz de sono, que me deixa completamente apaixonado.

- Dormiu sim, eu disse que aquele suco dava o maior sono! – Eu disse, e era verdade. Suco de Maracujá provoca sonolência.

- Você não abusou de mim, não é? – Ele perguntou, e me fez ficar bem irritado.

- Seu idiota, não consegue ficar um dia sem brincar assim comigo? Droga vou fazer o café. – Falei, levantando da cama e indo em direção à porta do quarto.

~ / ~

Mask é o meu parceiro nos treinamentos, por isso estávamos sentados um ao lado do outro no intervalo. Eu estava cansado, suado e mal conseguia respirar direito. Ele estava cheio de energia, mal suava, e isso me causava inveja. Olhei prepotente para o Cavaleiro de Escorpião que vinha em nossa direção, ele e o cubo de gelo, não gostava de quase ninguém daquele Santuário, e os únicos com quem eu falava eram Máscara da Morte e Camus, por questões óbvias.

- E então, florzinha, se não consegue nos acompanhar em treinamentos físicos, por que continua tentando? – Aquilo me fez ferver, e rapidamente recuperei meu fôlego, para responder a altura.

- Olha quem fala _senhor de escravos_. Camus, não devia carregar ele nas costas, ele simplesmente não merece. – Falei, e aquilo foi como uma bomba, que explodiu o Escorpião.

- O que? Eu faço tudo que tenho que fazer! Ninguém me carrega nas costas! – E antes que ele pudesse encostar aquela agulhazinha em mim, Camus puxou-o para longe. Graças aos Deuses, Camus era uma pessoa inteligente, porque eu não teria pena de cravar uma rosa nele!

- Não devia provocar ele, Dite. – Finalmente Mask falou algo. – E se ele te encostar, fica tranqüilo que eu cuido do inseto. – Nesse momento, senti minha respiração falhar, aquelas palavras faziam muito bem aos meus ouvidos. – HAHAHAHAH! Brincadeira. – E essas palavras me deixaram arrasado, triste, e eu deixei isso transparecer.

Levantei-me com dificuldade, minhas pernas estavam bambas, mas logo voltaram ao normal. Eu queria que Mask pudesse entender meus sentimentos, e tentar ser mais amável, só que já era pedir demais. Eu caminhei até a Saída, até ser parado por Mu de Áries e seu parceiro, Bar... Shaka de Virgem.

- Aonde vai, Aphrodite? – Mu perguntou, e pareceu entender minha expressão de tristeza.

- Pensar um pouco. – Respondi, voltando a caminhar lentamente para a saída.

~ / ~

Eu passeava pelos jardins do Santuário lentamente, pensando em como minha vida se tornou... Inútil. Mas parei de pensar quando senti algo bater em meu peitoral, era uma Amazona, Shina, para ser exato. Ela parecia também estar distraída com os pensamentos, por isso levou um susto com o choque, assim como eu.

- Perdão, Peixes. – Ela começou, afastando-se de mim. – Isso não vai se repetir.

- Como quiser. Também estava pensando na vida, Amazona? – Eu perguntei, dando um sorriso de canto para ela.

- Sim.- Ah como eu queria ver o rosto dela naquele momento.

- Amazona, quer me acompanhar por um passeio? – Perguntei sem pensar, mas quando me dei conta, já era tarde.

- Seria uma honra, mas Athena está me chamando. – Uau! Levei um toco da amazona de Cobra!

E ela se retirou, antes que eu pudesse falar mais alguma coisa. Quem se importava? Ela não era ninguém para mim, então, continuei andando. Por que o Máscara tem que ser tão cruel comigo? Por que ele brinca com os meus sentimentos como quem brinca com um filhote de cachorro? Shina... O que? Eu pensei em Shina? Quis dizer Máscara da Morte!

Continua. 33

**Sei que esse capítulo está muito mal explicado, mas vocês vão começar a entender as coisas a partir do próximo. Hihi, obrigada por terem lido ( Se é que alguém leu ), e espero reviews. Façam uma autora feliz. *-***


	2. Um bom começo

**Não são apenas rosas. – Capítulo 2 – Um bom começo. **

Parece que fui chamado por Athena. Mas por que ela sempre me chama na hora do meu banho de banheira? Que raiva, parece que ela sabe exatamente o que acontece nesse local... Espera, será que ela botou câmeras escondidas por aqui? Se botou eu não sei, mas que ela é inconveniente... Ah que raiva. Mas por que ela pediu para eu vestir um terno? Eu hein... Ainda bem que tenho um monte aqui em casa, consumismo, ADOOORO!

Eu vesti meu lindo terno italiano, estava elegante, super charmoso, e aquela gravata azul marinho era realmente maravilhosa. Eu subi as escadas, até chegar ao templo de Athena, mas eu não sabia que a Amazona de Cobra estava ali, e o pior... Ela estava usando um vestido preto, com salto alto e jóias caras! O que era aquilo? Uma festa ou o que? Eu havia deixado bem claro que não gostava desse tipo de coisa.

- Querido Aphrodite, te chamei para uma festa. Sim, você é o mais elegante e belo dos meus cavaleiros, quero que me acompanhe juntamente com Shina, para uma comemoração. É o aniversário de minha amiga italiana, e nunca se sabe quando podemos precisar de algo. – Saori disse, me deixando de cara no chão. Quem ela pensa que é? Ta... Ela é Athena.

- Então por que não chamou seus preciosos cavaleiros de Bronze? Eles sempre foram úteis para a senhorita. Creio que Shun e Shiryu poderiam ser charmosos. – Disse fitando-a com um pouco de raiva.

- Ora, porque eu quis chamar vocês dois! E venha cá, quero examinar essa sua roupa. – E eu fui, emburrado, claro. – Hmm... Acho que você precisa de um terno mais bonito. – Para tudo! Ela chamou meu terno de feio? Ora... Controle-se Aphrodite. – E algo que combine com a sua parceira.

- Perdoe-me Athena, mas não acha que eu poderia ir sozinha? – Foi a vez de aquela Jararaca falar.

- Ora, não conteste minhas ordens, Amazona. Shina, você pode ir. Aphrodite, venha tirar suas medidas. – O que? Mas... Ela iria saber que estou um pouco fora de forma! Não, não, eu tinha que escapar, mas... Como?

~ / ~

Ótimo, agora Saori sabia as minhas medidas, e eu fui para casa com a cara no chão. Ainda bem que tenho uma banheira enorme em casa, sais de banho, e pago a conta de água! Ah, como é bom tomar um banho relaxante. Estava completamente relaxado ali dentro, aquela água quentinha, aquelas pétalas flutuando... Me sentia no paraíso. Após o meu maravilhoso banho, fui passear um pouco. Eu estava me sentindo lindo, poderoso, cheio de moral, até que eu tropecei em algo estirado no chão. Era Máscara da Morte que dormia ali, na grama. Eu caí em cima dele, e o pior, ele nem acordou, mas me agarrou ali mesmo.

- Ah! Me solta! Me solta! – Gritei, para acordá-lo.

- AH! Credo! – Funcionou, mas ele ficou tão furioso, que me deu um soco muito forte. Eu fiquei com tanta raiva, e o pior... Meu rostinho lindo devia estar todo arrebentado, o que eu iria dizer para Athena? Fiz uma Rosa Sangrenta com a mão direita, e apontei para ele, mas para a minha infelicidade, Camus chegou e me tirou dali, com aquele irritante chamado Milo.

O artrópode ria descontroladamente, enquanto Camus botava gelo no meu olho esquerdo. Aquilo ardia, e como ardia. Ele havia me levado para Aquário depois daquele atentado, e todos nós ali presentes podíamos notar a aproximação de Saori, que a essa altura, já sabia do ocorrido. Ela chegou com cara de poucos amigos, e foi diretamente até mim, provavelmente iria me dar uma bronca. Mas antes que ela pudesse fazê-lo, eu comecei a falar.

- Olha, eu sempre acobertei as besteiras que Máscara da Morte fazia, mas agora é sério, foi ele quem começou, eu só pedi para ele me largar. Mas se quiser me punir, pode fazer. – Eu disse, mas para minha surpresa, Saori sorriu.

- Eu só vim ver se estava bem, Aphrodite. A maquiagem concerta qualquer coisa. – Sinceramente, eu nunca poderia imaginar essa reação. – Enquanto isso use os óculos. – E ela me entregou uns óculos de Sol preto, eu peguei, era lindo, e combinava comigo.

~ / ~

E chegou o dia de partirmos para a Itália, ficaríamos pelo menos uma semana lá. Tirando o fato de eu ter que dividir meu quarto cinco estrelas com a Jararaca, tudo estava muito bom. Eu sempre quis viajar de Jatinho particular, e a hora era agora. A Amazona de Cobra estava quieta, enquanto Saori conversava com a tal amiga pelo telefone no templo de Athena, e eu? Bem... Eu estava dormindo, isso mesmo. Fui acordado pela voz terrível daquela Jararaca, quem ela pensava que era para me acordar assim? Sou um sujeito fino, e ela tinha que me tratar bem. Mas para a minha surpresa e felicidade, a amazona retirou a máscara, revelando o belo rostinho que possuía.

- Athena disse que não preciso mais dela. – Foi o que ela falou, levantando-se e pegando a mala. Iríamos ao Aeroporto agora. Eu me levantei e peguei minhas DUAS malas, isso aí, duas malas. Sou um sujeito consumista, e gosto de levar minhas melhores roupas em minhas viagens.

Passamos pelas passagens secretas que eram bem mais rápidas do que se formos descer todas aquelas escadas, e entramos no carro. Athena foi no banco da frente, que tinha que ser meu, mas tudo bem. Eu e Shina fomos no banco traseiro, ela era tão quieta...

- Aphrodite... Você também está com frio? – Ela perguntou.

- Não, você está? – Realmente o ar condicionado estava forte, mas eu estava acostumado com isso.

- Estou. – Ela falou, voltando a olhar a janela. – Hey! O que está faze... – Ela não completou a pergunta, quando percebeu que eu estava apenas abraçando-a para aquecer o corpo dela. Pelo menos era um começo, ela permitiu.

Chegamos no Aeroporto, e fomos imediatamente para o Jatinho. Eu e Shina sentamos juntos, longe de Saori. Me assustei quando levantamos vôo, mas não foi por causa disso, foi porque Shina me abraçou forte. O que era aquilo? Ela estava com medo? Bem, eu não iria perguntar, apenas retribui fortemente, até a Amazona perceber o que acabara de fazer.

Quando Shina me soltou, pude ver o tom corado nas bochechas da Amazona, e de alguma forma, eu gostei de ver aquilo. Não sabia mais o que estava acontecendo comigo, eu sorri para ela e disse:

- Não precisa ficar com medo, estou aqui. – Aquilo foi automático, e nem pensei quando aquelas palavras saíram.

- E-eu... Não estou com medo! – Ela se virou rapidamente, e ficou a olhar da janela.

- Como quiser. Vou dormir. – Falei, fechando os olhos. Mas eu sorri internamente quando senti ela novamente me abraçar, definitivamente, ela estava morrendo de medo. Eu não retribuí, para manter a pose. Adormeci enquanto ela me abraçava, e tive sonhos muito bons, mas isso não vem ao caso, até porque, o horário não permite que eu conte.

Continua.

**Eu agradeço pela Review NinaaaXD, obrigada mesmo. E se gostarem deste capítulo, mandem, mandem. *-***


End file.
